Valentines Day Love
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: i have no summary for this...sorry rated M...I dont know rate it yourself. this is my first lemon so please no flames.Seme Kaname. Uke Zero.


Happy Valentines Day

Summary: Its valentines day! I really have no summary for this. just read it.

Disclaimer: I owns nothing

Now i personaly hate valentines day, but it kinda latched onto me with Kaname and Zero. -chuckles-

It was Valentines day and Red roses with fluttering petals layed and floated around the room, growing more in numbers as it reached the bed.

And in the middle of it all lay Zero hunter, Vampire, prefect of Cross Academy, and lover to Kaname Kuran. Now Kaname was indeed a vampire-a pureblood at that-, but he was soft hearted (not that anyone other than Zero and Yuuki knew that). And he held a big part of Zero's heart.

One day Zero realised it wasnt just bickering to get a rise out of eachother, it was to get attention from eachother.

For Kaname it was the same thing. It irked him that an ex-human would disrespect him so, but at the same time it also intrigued him greatly.

This is how their love for eachother came to be.

And so Zero on this valentines day night ended up laying on Kaname's bed waiting for his lover to come back from classes so he could give him his present.

Himself.

'You had better apreciate this Kaname. I squashed my pride flat for this' the silverette thought biting his lip untill it bled.

Kaname Kuran, pureblood vampire and lover to Zero Kiryuu, was currently bored outta his mind. He had to sit and listen to an old guy talk to them about thing he knew, while his brain melted.

Kaname was about to let his head hit the table, when blood hit his nose. It was faint but enough to get the night class wondering. Kaname took a whiff,

And sweet jesus...It was Zero's blood.

Kaname was up from his chair and out of the classroom in seconds. No one took any notice becuase they knew where he was headed.

Kaname threw open the doors to his private quators and gasped when he did.

"Z-Zero?" was all he could say.

Zero turned his head when Kaname gasped. His Kaname.

He gracefully walked over to the pureblood with a small smile gracing his lips. "Kaname" was all he said before he sealed their lips in a kiss.

Kaname was frozen stiff, still shocked from what he saw. Petals swirled around them, as Zero kissed him. He snapped out of his shock and hiking Zero up, so his legs wrapped around his waist.

As this happend Zero let out a small squeak, and breaking the kiss he flushed.

"Zero?" was all Kaname asked before he leaned in and started to nibble on the silverettes ear.

"You want me. So take me. All of me" Zero gasped out.

After Zero said that he found himself on the bed with a very horny pureblood over him.

Kaname said nothing, but attacked his lovers neck. Zero moaned and moved his head to the side to allow Kaname more room.

Zero had no idea how it happend, but he ended up in just his boxers with Kaname in the same state. All he knew was that he was painfully hard, and by the look in Kaname's eyes it was the same for him.

Kaname pulled the last article of clothing off of Zero, leaving him open. Kaname rid himslef of his silk boxers, loving how Zero gasped and flushed scarlet when he saw the pureblood's member.

Kaname chucled and kissed Zero's nose. "It will be fine, I'll make sure you feel as little pain as possible".

Before Zero could aske what he meant, a well lubed finger pushed into him. Zero sucked in a breath, feeling the foreign thing slowly moving in and out. To distract Zero from the pained feeling of another finger, Kaname attacked Zero's nipples. Licking and biting, relishing in Zero's moanes. By the time Kaname had his third finger in Zero was panting, his abused nipples red and swolen.

'Now if only I could-' Kaname thought probing for that one spot.

Suddenly Zero shrieked and pushed down on the fingers. "Found it" Kaname murmmured.

Kaname pulled his fingers out of Zero's hole, with a 'pop'.

Zero watched with lidded eyes as Kaname slicked his member up and positioned himself. Slowly he pushed in, and Zero cried out in pain. "Kaname!" he cried, grabbing onto the purebloods shoulders, tears leaking out of the coners of his eyes.

"Relax" Kaname soothed, pushing the rest of the way in, and brushing the tears away.

He stayed still waiting for a moment untill Zero gave him the okay. After a couple of minutes, Zero nodded, used to the feeling of being filled.

Kaname started off slow, ocasionaly thrusting in harder. He then picked up his pace searching for the spot that would make Zero scream.

He angled his thrusts, searching, listening to Zero's little squeaks and moans.

Zero then through back his head and screamed, pushing back onto Kaname's own thrusts.

"K-Kaname! Hn..." Zero moaned out feeling his release comming.

Kaname's hand sneaked between them and grasped Zero's cock, stroking him with his own thrusts. Suddenly Zero tensed, and came. Screaming Kaname's name as he rode out his orgasm.

The contractions around Kaname's dick sent him over the edge after a few more thrusts. He collapsed on Zero breathing hard. After a few moments Kaname slipped his now flax member out of his lover, who moaned at the sensation, before leaning up and kissing the pureblood softly.

The night class who had walked in the front door to the dorm, immediately walked back out, blushes on their faces when they heard and ear spliting scream.

"L-let's give them some time alone" Aidou said ahead of the group, and they murmmered in agreement.

Both Kaname and Zero basked in the afterglow, sticky with both cum and sweat. "K-Kaname, I-I love you" Zero said after complete silence.

Kaname smiled. "I love you too" he said kissing Zero on the nose.

"Happy Valentines Day" Zero murmmered before, both let themselves be taken to the world of dreams.

FIN

R&R Please!


End file.
